Andrés Segovia
Andrés Segovia (1893-1987) es un músico español, el más destacado guitarrista clásico del siglo XX, que restableció la guitarra como instrumento solista en los conciertos. Biografía Nació en Linares (Jaén), en el seno de una familia dedicada a la carpintería, pero no creció en compañía de sus padres, lo educaron unos tíos que disfrutaban de una posición económica holgada. Su familia no le ayudó a seguir el camino de la música, pensaban que era mejor que estudiase el bachiller y después se hiciese abogado. Andrés Segovia debía de practicar con su guitarra a escondidas para no ser reprendido por sus mayores. No es de extrañar, pues en aquellos años la guitarra española era considerada algo marginal, más propio de ambientes tabernarios y cosa de gitanos y bailaores. Reconocido como uno de los más grandes guitarristas del mundo, logró que el instrumento fuese considerado a la altura de otros como el piano o el violín. Dio su primer concierto a la edad de 16 años en la ciudad de Granada con un repertorio de partituras encontradas en bibliotecas y una adaptación de obras de grandes músicos. A pesar de algunos recitales más, Segovia hizo su debut oficial en una presentación en Madrid en el año 1913 para el que alquiló una buena guitarra ya que la suya no era la apropiada para la ocasión. A la edad de 31 años y a partir de un Concierto en París, alcanzó tal éxito que irradia en Europa. Gran aficionado también a la lectura tenía los libros de filosofía e historia como sus favoritos. Comenzó a escribir sus memorias ya entrado en los setenta, con el título de La guitarra y yo. Numerosos compositores contemporáneos, como Manuel de Falla, Heitor Villa-Lobos, Jacques Ibert, Albert Roussel y Joaquín Rodrigo, han escrito obras especialmente para él, lo que le permitió reunir un gran repertorio para guitarra moderna. En 1970, fue nombrado, en presencia de los Reyes de España, académico de la Real Academia de Bellas Artes de Nuestra Señora de las Angustias de Granada. En reconocimiento a su contribución a la música y las artes, Segovia fue ennoblecido el 24 de junio de 1981 por el rey Juan Carlos I, quien le nombró como primer Marqués de Salobreña«Andrés Segovia y Carlos del Valle-Inclán, nombrados marqueses de Salobreña y Bradomín, respectivamente». 25 de junio de 1981. Consultado el 9 de enero de 2016 y obtuvo numerosos e importantes premios y doctorados honoris causa por parte de universidades de todo el mundo. Segovia realizó numerosas transcripciones para este instrumento, en especial de música barroca de laúd y clavicémbalo. A su trabajo como investigador unió su labor como docente en los conservatorios de Siena, Ginebra o Santiago de Compostela. Murió el 3 de junio de 1987 en Madrid. Discografía * Plays J.S. Bach * Albeniz and Granados, Music of/Guitar Recital * Andrés Segovia Concert, An * Andrés Segovia Program, An * Evening with Segovia, An * Masters of the Guitar * Maestro * Five Pieces from 'Platero and I' * Castles of Spain * España * Mexicana * Music for the Guitar Referencias Categoría:Música Categoría:Músicos